


Black Orchid

by gaiyok



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: A little angst, Fluff, M/M, nail polish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiyok/pseuds/gaiyok
Summary: A little ficlet based off of a post I made on Tumblr about how I imagine Juno would wear ILNP Black Orchid nail polish. Somehow it turned into a fluffy angst-fest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the original post if anyone is interested: http://gaiyok.tumblr.com/post/150706193805/just-bought-this-nail-polish-swatch-is-not-mine

Juno doesn’t even notice the blood under his nails until the next morning when he’s brushing his teeth, cheap yellow light glinting rainbows off the flecks of _whatever_ in the deep red of the lacquer.

**_“Diamond dust Juno! The Duchess of Io has a whole closet full of these and I just had to take this one for you on my way out. It probably cost more than the average Venusian makes in ten years, beautifully decadent!”_ **

He hadn’t even wanted to put it on, but Nureyev had brought a few bottles of top shelf whiskey along with his ‘gift’. It wasn’t long before Nureyev had him spread out across his bed, warm from the alcohol and purring as the thief pet his hair with one hand and deftly stroked crimson across his nails with the other.

**_“Gorgeous. I knew this colour would be perfect on you. You’re so beautiful like this my dear, if only you would reconsider my offer we could be like this every night”_ **

**_“Peter?”_ **

**_“Yes Juno?”_ **

**_“Shut up and come here”_ **

**_“As you wish my dear, but keep those hands up on the headboard. I don’t want you ruining my good work”_ **

**_“Make me Nureyev”_ **

The rest of the night comes in flashes and bursts.

A heavy body spread over his, caging him in ( _safe)_. Moving rhythmically, hypnotically, pressing him deep into the mattress. Two red rows of teeth marks in his shoulder.

**_“You’re so lovely Juno, so sweet”_ **

**_“Bite me Nureyev”_ **

**_“Gladly!”_ **

**_“Ow!”_ **

Juno shivers as he runs his fingers along the dents before pulling on his shirt and hiding them from view. He rinses under his nails again until the water runs clear, the last remnants of his desperation from the night before. Clutching hands and arms and nails dug deep into strong shoulders in an attempt to…what?

**_“Please_**. **_Just…Stay.”_**

**_“I’ll stay as long as I can my dear. Shhh now, relax. Let me make you feel good”_ **

The bed is still empty when he walks out of the washroom, sheets rumpled and cold, the room smelling strongly of sex and Peter’s cologne. Nureyev was gone long before he woke up, sheets cold and tucked up tightly against Juno’s side to block any draughts from waking the detective from a deep sleep that came all too rarely.

Juno makes a half-hearted attempt to straighten the bed, yanking the sheets into semblance of order when a heavy ‘thunk’ breaks the silence. A small crystal bottle; fallen partially under the bed, contents shifting in the pale morning light. He places it in his beside table carefully and slams the drawer shut as his comm trills and Rita’s voice crows loudly from the living room.

The polish chips away gradually over the next few weeks. Juno won’t even think about the little bottle in his drawer for months, until one melancholy night after too many drinks, too many punches, and not enough sleep.

He goes searching for a handkerchief to scrub off the worst of the blood under his nose before crashing, when the little bottle rolls into his hand. He picks it up, turning it slowly and watching the flecks ( ** _“diamond dust Juno!”_** ) glitter. Then he gets up, washes his hands and face, and sprawls onto the bed with a pillow tucked under his chest.

As he strokes the brush over his nails, Juno remembers neat nails combing through his hair, sharp teeth in his neck, strong arms holding him tight ( _holding him together_ ), and a warm voice in his ear charting out a star strewn future for them both.

**_“I love you Juno”_ **

**_“Shut up, I know.”_ **

**_“…”_ **

**_“Me too”_ **


End file.
